A wide variety of dispensing cap assemblies are known in the art for dispensing liquid materials from containers and for closing the container after dispensing. Further, dispensing cap assemblies are known in the art which are closed by pushing a cap down and opened by pulling a cap up, generally referred to as a push-pull type dispensing cap. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,240 discloses an assembly using a dispensing cap of the push-pull type having a container, a body member attached to the container, and a cap member attached to the body member for longitudinal frictional sliding adjustment on the body member to open and close the dispenser. Additional push-pull type assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,037,922; 2,974,835; 2,998,902; 3,227,332; and 3,885,712.
It is also known in the art to provide dispensing containers with a scrubbing or massaging element of a specific structure for scrubbing or massaging of the dispensed material. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,595,323; 1,685,727; 3,011,499; and 3,185,351 disclose dispensers with various scrubbing elements.
Further, liquid prespotters are generally known in the detergent art. Normally, the user will spray the prespotter on the fabric having a spot or stain and then rub the prespotter into the spot with his or her fingers or with a brush or by rubbing the fabric together.
Prior to the present invention, there have been no push-pull dispensing cap assemblies having a scrubbing means constructed in the cap which will allow the dispensing of a liquid, closing of the dispensing cap, and scrubbing of the dispensed liquid with the scrubbing means of the cap. Further, the prior art push-pull cap assemblies have not provided a scrubber cap closure which includes a practical and reliable means for sealing the dispensing spout when the dispensing cap is closed and for dispensing the liquid when the dispensing cap is opened.